The First Diclonius
by LaineyK123
Summary: This is the story of a girl named Elyid. She is literally the first diclonius. She grew up sheltered and safe. . . but that's all about to change. Cowritten by xxTheAwesome01xx and Quizilla's ShoujoTreason
1. Author's Note

Author's Note

This isn't really a chapter, but more of an Author's Note.

First, I would like to thank you for reading. A rating would be amazing, and a review would be better. We would appreciate it.

We? Yes indeed, I said "we". This story is written by two people. Writing to you now is xxTheAwesome01xx. The other author is ShoujoTreason. We're switching off the chapters. We agreed that the story will be published on this account, so I'll be sure to tell you who is writing what chapter.

I don't want to give too much away, so you'll just have to wait and meet the characters as we go. We really hope you like this and as mentioned above, a review would be great!

This is an Elfen Lied FanFiction. It is the story of a girl named Elyid. She is the first diclonius. She's lived her whole life sheltered and protected. . . but all of that is going to change.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The man across from her laughed and said, "It seems as if you're going to die here, Elyid. Any last words?"

"No," was all she said. She wasn't scared, she wasn't worried. In fact, she felt like laughing.

"Take a moment and think about what you've done."

And unwillingly she did.

Elyid was an average girl. Like you, she was born in a hospital with a mother and a father. Shortly after her birth, her mother passed away, leaving only the father to take care of said Elyid. This was not the first time this happened to anybody, in fact there were and still are many single fathers raising children.

Except, here's where they differ. Elyid was not a normal child. She had horns growing out of her head. She also had vectors which are invisible hands, capable of doing anything. Let me explain. Vectors are indeed arms, invisible, and indestructible. They are much stronger than arms of flesh. They can cut through anything and are often used as weapons.

Elyid's father didn't know what he was in for when he took home his pink haired, horned daughter. He would soon find out.

Elyid was the very first, simply a genetic mistake. In further Diclonii to come, they grew stronger, or so some say. Many others believe that the original was and always will be the most powerful.

Elyid was mainly unsuspecting of her father's protective actions until she was about thirteen. She asked "Father, why can't I go outside and be with the other children?"

Her father was shocked. His daughter had hinted towards this subject before, but had never been so blunt. "Well, sweetie, I think it's time for some explaining. Haven't you noticed that you can do things that I can't?"

She looked deep into his eyes. "You mean these?" and she picked up things that were within the room. The couch, a chair, a coffee table, and other household objects.

"Yes. I mean those. You can do wonderful things, marvelous things. Things that we can't."

"We?" she asked.

He knelt to her height and put his hands on her shoulders. He said, "Humans."

"Are you saying that I'm not a human?"

He broke his eye contact with her. "You have horns. You have extra arms. Haven't you doubted that there are any shreds of humanity inside of you?"

She looked out the window and saw kids playing a game. She found it marvelous that she could see them but they never took the time to look up and notice her.

"Elyid, you can't join them. If people found out about you, they'd take you away. They would do tests, awful tests. They'd probably take me too," her father said.

"Is that why you're keeping me inside all the time? To save yourself? Ask yourself this: what am I going to do if you die?"

For the first time, he noticed massive amounts of cruelty in her eyes. He shut his eyes, "I don't know, but I do know this. There's a new research facility and they know of your kind. They have three 'specimens', between the ages of six and nine. You're the oldest, the original. They'd kill anyone to get to you."

"And how is it that you know of these men, Father?"

He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. He had never wanted to have this conversation, and it was tiring him. "Because I'm working for them. I am a scientist, after all. They believe that what you have is a virus, and they're giving me money to see if I can identify the cure and the disease. That's why this is so hard. It's why you're alone most of the time. Why do you have to start to ask me all these questions now?"

She kept her attention focused on the window, "Sorry if I'm such a burden to you."

He stepped away from her and closed the blinds, "You know I didn't mean it that way."

"What are they calling us?" his only child asked.

"What do you mean?"

Elyid found it a perfectly clear question. "What are they calling us? My sisters? Me?"

He sighed before saying one word. One simple word which changed Elyid forever.

"Diclonii."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

** Three Years Later **

Elyid continued her isolation. One day her father came home distressed, completely ignoring the meal she had made for him.

"What is it, Father?" she asked him.

"Can I ask you do something for me?" She knew something was terribly wrong. He had never asked her for anything before.

"I'll do it. I'll do anything to make you proud." She wanted him to be proud of her. She thought that if she made him happy, he would take her outside. He would introduce her to all of his friends and when anyone asked, he would say 'This is Elyid, my daughter.' She wanted him to tell her that he was satisfied with what she had done. She tried and tried, but he never understood. He never even knew what she was doing it for.

He spoke hurriedly, as if there was almost no time left between them. "Elyid, I messed up. I must have said something wrong. The Director followed my record, including that of my wife, your mother. He knows she died after childbirth and he knows that my child has horns. I think they're coming for you."

She smiled. "Aren't some people nice though? Like what you've been telling me?"

He frowned, "Not at all. I'm sorry, but the world is corrupted beyond belief. There's no way they'd accept you. They would experiment on you and kill you if they got the chance. You need to hide. You know the spot?" she nodded. "Hide there."

Elyid walked over to the bookshelf and grasped the end of it. She pushed it and slid it to the left. You see, it wasn't a bookshelf. It held books and had a backing, but it was really a door. It led to a small hiding place in the wall. It was for her, it was all for her. She stepped inside and shut it, leaving it open just a crack so she could still see.

Her father was right. In a matter of minutes, men burst into the house. They all had guns and protective gear on. The person who Elyid assumed to be in charge walked in too. He was wearing a suit, complete with a tie.

"What's the meaning of this?" Elyid's father yelled.

"Where's that little girl of yours? Let's go right into the facts. We know what your child is. You can give her to us." He moved closer to Elyid's father. It was then when fear began to set inside of Elyid. "You know that experimenting on her will better mankind."

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about," her dad said. His voice was shaking. Still, Elyid refused to let herself cry.

The man laughed. "We're way past denying it now. Tell us where she is!"

"Never!" her father yelled. "She's _my_ daughter! Mine! You can't have her!"

Suddenly, one of the men grabbed her father and held a gun to his head./ Elyid's eyes widened. Her father didn't lie. Humanity was not good. She realized right then that they were cold and miserable creatures, every last one.

The man in the suit said, "We know you're here. If you come out, you'll be saving your daddy from a horrible death."

"Don't! Elyid, do not come out! It's alright, let me go!" her dad ordered.

"Elyid? Is that your name?" she hated that man. He didn't deserve to know her father and he didn't deserve to say her name. "I guarantee that if you come out within the next five seconds, you'll be saving your father's life. Come on out now," he tried to sound friendly and nice, but Elyid knew. She knew it was all an act.

The whole room went silent. Elyid could hear the clock ticking away.

5. . . . .

4. . . .

3. . .

2. .

1.!

"Well, that was a mistake. Shoot him."

Her father's deep brown eyes met hers as he was shot. The bullet went right through his head. Blood flew everywhere, staining the wall.

"No!" she shouted. In a fit of rage, she slid open the door and used her vectors. She sliced through all the men there. All of them were cut in half, except one. The director was left behind.

"Fantastic movements," he said "And you seem to be older than any of the girls we have. I'm going to enjoy taking you back with me."

Elyid moved forward, pushed him against the wall, and grabbed his neck. "No. I'm not going anywhere with you! You killed my father," against her will she began to cry "and you're going to pay. It won't be now, it won't be tomorrow, but I'll do to you what you did to him. You can live in fear until I find you again. On my honor and his, I swear it!"

And with that, she ran. She just ran, tears streaming down her face and stinging her eyes. She ran down the street and into the city. She didn't stop to catch her breath, not once. She ran blindly. She had never left the house, she didn't know where she was going. For her, anywhere was better than there. When she finally did stop, she put her hands on her knees and stood there panting.

She heard it before she saw it. A bullet was flying towards her, in fact it hit the ground right behind her. She began to run again, wanting to put distance between them and her. She ran fast, faster than average human speed.

She ran and the pavement suddenly turned to sharp, jagged rocks. Then she knew. She was on a cliff and the edge of it was coming. She didn't care as she plunged herself into the darkness below. She fell fast and hard, and she found that she ended up completely underwater. She hoped, she prayed to a being she didn't know existed, that she would drift off to a better place, a place of dreams, before falling into darkness yet again.

_AN: Hello again! I hope everyone is liking this! Anyways, xxTheAwesome01xx (me) wrote this chapter. Please review! Thanks for reading._


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The next thing she was aware of was breathing. She slowly opened her eyes. She was on the sand, her legs still in the water. _"At least I'm still together,"_ she thought. When she tried to move, she was faced with an unbearable pain. It was then when she realized that despite their inferiority, the humans had managed to hurt her. She had been shot in the center of her back. She tried to pull herself up out of the sand, but she just couldn't. Also, she could not use her vectors in times of extreme pain.

She heard another being approaching. _"Damn it, I've been caught. They got me. I'm sorry, Father,"_ she thought.

"Hey, are you okay?" a kind voice asked. She knew that he person addressing her was a male because of the deep voice. She wanted to answer, but she couldn't. He put his hand on her shoulder and she flinched.

"Are you okay?" he asked again.

After a moment, she replied "No."

He sighed and picked her up. He then noticed that she was bleeding. "My God. What happened to you?" He asked. Elyid didn't answer.

He carried her and put her in the passenger side of the car. He got in the driver's side. Elyid had never been in a car and she found it somewhat unfortunate that she couldn't fully enjoy the experience.

She didn't know it, but she began to talk to the one who found her. "Why? Why are you helping me? Why?"

"Why wouldn't I help you?" the driver answered back.

The words that her father once said echoed in her mind, _"The world is corrupted. There's no way they would ever accept you."_

Then she saw him. Her father. She saw him coming towards her. She barely heard her own voice "Dad?"

"Is she awake?" a voice asked.

"No, not yet" replied the person from before.

"What are we going to do with her? She looks our age."

The man who saved Elyid said, "We'll get her home, obviously."

At this, Elyid lightly started to cry. Luckily for her, the two boys didn't notice. Elyid thought crying was a sign of weakness. Only weak people cried and she was strong. She had to be.

She opened her eyes and sat up, causing the two of them to look over at her. It was then when she finally got a good look at them. One had black hair and green eyes. He was tall and had a strong build. The other was a few years younger, about eleven or twelve. He had brown hair and deep blue eyes.

The elder was the one who had found her. Elyid recognized his voice. "My name is Corbit. This is my younger brother, Tybalt. Will you tell us your name?"

"Elyid," she replied. Then, almost instantly, she regretted it. What if they weren't the good guys? What if they tried to hurt her? What if she was already caught and she just didn't know it? Would they know what she was with nothing but her name? In truth, she didn't know what the humans were capable of, so it was perfectly reasonable for her to fear them.

"Elyid, do you know where you are?" Corbit asked. Elyid shook her head 'no'. "Do you know what year it is?"

She knew that her father had kept a calendar on the wall, but it was so regular to her that she didn't even notice it. Her father, was he really dead? _"How long has it been?"_ she wondered. She hoped that it was all a dream. She hoped that she'd wake up to her father doing the daily routine. She hoped that Corbit and Tybalt were just simple figments of her imagination. She hoped that she was making them up. They couldn't be real, for real humans wouldn't accept her . . . right?

_AN: Hey. Thank you SO much for reading! xxTheAwesome01xx (me) wore this chapter. Review?_


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

As mentioned earlier, Elyid was praying that it wasn't real. She found it a little ironic, seeing as she was unsure as to whether or not a god existed. Her father believed, and he tried to teach her, but she never easily accepted any concept. She was quite a skeptic. The only person she believed was her father because he never lied to her, not once. And he wouldn't. He wouldn't, as simple as that. He was the only being who had ever earned her trust and since he was gone, she didn't know what she was going to do. She had no one to look up to anymore, nor did she have anyone whom she wished to make proud. She felt lost and alone and she was mad at him for that. She knew she shouldn't be, but she was. She was mad at him for breathing, but more so at herself for letting him go.

She sat hugging her knees to her chest while Corbit and Tybalt were trying to get answers out of the questions that they had for her.

They swamped her with questions, one after another, so quickly she had no time to answer. "I don't know!" she shouted as loud as she could. Her voice dropped to a whisper as she said, "I just don't know."

"Tybalt, didn't you say that you were hungry?" Corbit asked.

Tybalt chuckled, "No."

Corbit elbowed him in the side and gave him a slight push towards the door. He left and Corbit shut the door behind him.

"Elyid, I'm in college and I'm going to be a doctor. I took a look at your wound and bandaged it up. Do you have any idea how you got it?" His voice was calm and sincere, but Elyid still didn't trust him.

"No," she lied. She was awfully good at lying. She lied whenever she had a smile on her face. She wanted to be outside with humans, not isolated. She pretended to be happy so her dad would have some comfort. Except, he wasn't lying. He was happy because he had her.

"It was a bullet wound. The proof," he pointed to a bullet next to her, "is that."

Elyid picked it up and looked at it intently. She was somehow amazed that one little piece of metal could hurt her so much.

"Do you know how you got it?" he asked once again.

"Maybe I was shot."

He wasn't sure if she was kidding or if she was serious. In truth, she didn't know either. Corbit wasn't sure if he was supposed to laugh, so he just ended up staring at Elyid awkwardly. Elyid stared back at him and her eyes showed curiosity, but just below the surface was that same cruel glance which occasionally broke through.

His eyes contained looks of what almost seemed to be understanding, but Elyid quickly dismissed the thought of that. No one could understand her, not even herself, and especially not a human.

_AN: Hello again! Glad to see you're still reading. Anyway, xxTheAwesome01xx (me) wrote this chapter. Please review?_


End file.
